


When Art Imitates Life

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, cute fluff with slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: “What?”“I’m not oblivious, I know what those looks mean.”





	When Art Imitates Life

“Why is it never me? Nobody ever loves me! It’s always my sister or my friends, and I’m always the God damned wing woman.” Beca was helping Emily with her drama class by playing one of the characters, Stacie didn’t know she was such a good actress. It was actually painful to watch because Beca looked so heart broken and sad. “Why can’t it just once it be me?” Her voice cracked as she looked away from Emily towards the floor.

“I didn’t know you felt this way..” 

“Well I do, I hope your happy with her.” Her eyes were shining with tears, as she shook her head and threw the script at Emily’s feet pretending it was the prop her character was holding.

“Laura please..”

“Please what Ally? You used me to get to my sister! I was just your experience, just an experiment.”

“Your so much more than that! You’re my best friend!” 

“Some best friend huh?” Beca scoffed allowing a single tear to fall as she turned away to walk into the kitchen, after a moment she popped her head giving Emily a thumbs up. “You good now?” 

“You totally killed it! You were so good that single tear really sold it!” Beca looked past Emily at Stacie and let out a soft sigh making direct eye contact.

“Sometimes I feel like your character.” She looked back towards Emily forcing a half smile, “Wanna go grab a coffee? You totally owe me one.” 

“Yeah! Let me go grab my wallet, I think I left in in Chloe’s room after our study session last night.” Emily bounded up the stairs not unlike an excited puppy. Stacie made her way over to Beca who suddenly found her hands very interesting as she played with her ring instead of looking at her friend. 

“Just so you know, It’s always been you.” She spoke softly moving past Beca into the kitchen busying herself with making a light snack. Beca’s head whipped around so fast she feared she had given herself whiplash. 

“What?” 

“I’m not oblivious, I know what those looks mean.”

“Why didn’t you make a move?”   
“I’m not sure if you have noticed Beca, but you have the emotional stability of a carrot. I didn’t want to send the one person i’ve ever fallen for running for the hills.” 

“Fair.” Beca nodded agreeing with her, “But I’m not running now..” She walked closer essentially pinning Stacie in the corner without actually touching her. “Can I kiss you?” Stacie nodded but as soon as their lips met they heard two loud squeals so distinct they could only belong to Emily and Chloe. Beca grinned turning towards Emily. 

“Rain check?”


End file.
